Like Sunshine
by Tiffany Park
Summary: A title, an avalanche, and the inevitable course of destiny. Takes place about a year and a half after the end of "Choosing Priorities."
1. Chapter 1: Header and Disclaimers

This story is part of a still-untitled series. For those interested, the stories should be read in the following order: "Embracing Destiny," "Choosing Priorities," "Cooking Magic," "Like Sunshine."

* * *

TITLE: Like Sunshine

AUTHOR: Tiffany Park

CATEGORY: Drama, Angst, follows "Embracing Destiny" and "Choosing Priorities"

SERIES: The series is still untitled. The stories should be read in the following order: "Embracing Destiny," "Choosing Priorities," "Cooking Magic," "Like Sunshine."

SPOILERS: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle Chapitres 150 through 172.

RATING: PG

CONTENT WARNINGS: None.

SUMMARY: A title, an avalanche, and the inevitable course of destiny. Takes place about, oh, say, around a year and a half after the end of "Choosing Priorities." Fai is roughly nine years old.

STATUS: In Work

ARCHIVE: Please ask first

DISCLAIMER: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle and its characters belong to CLAMP, Del Rey Ballantine Books, Random House Inc., Kodansha Ltd., Funimation, and probably a whole bunch of other people and companies I know nothing about. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. This story may not be posted elsewhere without the consent of the author.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This story came about because some people requested a bit of light at the end of the Tunnel of Unending Gloom that was "Choosing Priorities." While I rather liked the idea that all was gloom, doom, despair, and loss for Ashura and Seresu, I eventually came around (probably because I've got a new doggie and am in a good mood). Besides, as was pointed out to me, CLAMP themselves left open a tiny, ambiguous shred of hope. Might as well make use of it.

This story was originally intended to be just a short little ditty of a few scenes that could be read as a standalone, but naturally it grew a lot larger and became thoroughly tied in with the "Choosing Priorities" world. In fact, it refused to come together until I just went with it. So there are many references to things that happened in the previous stories (for example, the pretty world Ashura visits in his first dream and the location of Fai's investiture ceremony are taken from CP, and the full explanation of the royal "problem" and the origins of the D title come from ED). While I tried to explain some of them, there are a large number of these kinds of references and they probably won't make a whole lot of sense to anyone who hasn't read CP and ED.

If anyone is interested in the full background, the stories should be read in the following order: "Embracing Destiny," "Choosing Priorities," "Cooking Magic," "Like Sunshine."

As always, for consistency's sake I tried to stick with the official Del Rey translation for the dialogue and events that I used from the manga.

I have a lot going on in RL right now, so updates may be erratic. I always try to post status on my ffn profile if there's going to be a delay, so if you think it's been too long since there's been an update (say, a month or so), check there. There's probably a RL reason.


	2. Chapter 2: I: Ashura's Miracle

**I: Ashura's Miracle**

Snow flurries swirled around him, obscuring his sight. Ashura walked forward through the dreamscape, always forward, leaning into the biting wind. Ice grew underfoot, spreading with each step he took. The whole world froze as he passed through it, and he could see nothing but white.

Behind him, he heard a sharp scream of pain.

He ignored it.

Wind gusted; a burst of ice crystals drove against his flesh like tiny needles. His hair whipped about his face. More screams sounded. He kept pushing forward, toward the future. He had made his choices; he had no choices.

There was only one way to save Fai.

He didn't look back at the bloodshed, the murders and horror, that raged through his country. Nor did he spare a glance back at the madness, bloodlust, and ecstasy that he knew was consuming his soul in the dream that would destroy him and Seresu.

He kept walking forward, and accepted that the dream would happen. That it must happen. He told himself that he wanted it to happen, and in his mind both darkness and a tiny, bright spark of hope whispered with ruthless and loving insistence that it was necessary and unavoidable.

All he and Fai need do was live their lives. Just live, and no more. Just live out their remaining years in Seresu and take what joy they could, joy and bitterness, and all else that would fill and enrich the years of their shared lives, and this dream would come. It would come as surely as the sun rose each morning and set each evening, as surely as the moon passed through its phases, and as the stars burned in the heavens. Nothing more need be done. So whispered the darkness and the hope.

Yet Ashura couldn't stop searching. It was a sickness in him, he knew, a compulsion, a deep-seated denial of what was meant to be. That dream might be the only way he could save Fai, but it was fraught with peril and the potential for failure.

Failure meant Fai's death.

Fai couldn't die. He just couldn't.

And so, though he knew better, Ashura would always search for more, for a way that wasn't so perilous and uncertain, for a way that would secure the future and save Fai's life.

The shrieks faded with distance, and the snow blew thicker and colder, until all he heard was the howling wind, all he saw were white, frozen flurries. With each step he took, the world grew colder, darker and colder, freezing into death as he passed through it.

Night fell.

The barren land crackled with cold and snow and death. Sleet glazed the black skeletons of trees, their bare trunks and branches enrobed in gleaming shrouds of ice, dripping icicles like jewels. Like his court, his nobles dressed for a formal ball, in sumptuous silks and velvets and sparkling jewelry, and the lords and ladies twirled about one another to music he couldn't hear, and they froze, like the trees were frozen, forever frozen in their dance of ice and death.

He kept walking until the frozen trees were far behind him, and he came at last to a field of ice, nothing but ice, crazed throughout with innumerable tiny cracks that glittered with harsh promise of the shattering to come. The shattering of the world, of his mind, his heart and soul. He was the King of Winter, as crazed as this ice field, as bleak and as doomed, as dead as the land and people his passage had frozen. He was the King of Winter, and everything he touched froze and died, and loss and despair were his portion.

The snow and wind died away, and all became very still.

Ashura stopped walking and looked up.

In terrible silence, the night sky cleared. Stars burned, burned so bright with life and fury and denial of fate. The constellations rose and set, rose and set, over and over, for years they rose and set. And the moon hung high above, triumphant over all, ruling over everything, over Seresu's doom, a crescent moon, a waning moon.

The crescent grew thinner and thinner, yielding less and less light, inviting in the darkness. And the darkness accepted, devouring all light, growing thicker and stronger as the moon waned, and the hope waned with it.

Then the last sliver of moon vanished, and the stars diminished and flickered out, one by one by one. The glittering field of ice shattered, and everything went black as the ultimate night reigned.

But the night didn't last forever.

Time passed, and the darkness weakened, its edges fraying and surrendering to soft hints of gray. Streaks of pink and gold appeared, warm and gentle, rising up over the broken glacier. Winter resisted, but the sun could not be denied. The shards of ice melted in the dawning day, and the sky was blue, gloriously blue, as blue as Fai's young eyes.

Ashura found himself standing in a green meadow, the field dotted with wildflowers and warmed by morning sunshine. Dewdrops shimmered in the clear light, each a delicate little prism that gave off a myriad of tiny, hazy rainbows. Butterflies flitted among the colorful blossoms, and birdsong enchanted his ears. Graceful trees at the edge of the field bore more flowers, and even some ripening fruits. With wonder, he gazed about, taking in the life and beauty and heavenly warmth. It was familiar and comfortable; he'd been here before.

It had been so long since he'd come here, so very long, since before he'd become King of Seresu. In his youth, he had world-walked to this place, this world so different from his own country. He'd visited many times, once even bringing his cousin Kendappa, although transporting her along with him had taken almost all his strength. He'd kept this wonderful place a secret, even after his people had found out about his world-walking ability, and had made Kendappa swear that she would never reveal its existence. To his joy, she had always kept that vow.

It was a special place, a magical place, a refuge for a crown prince who was set apart from all his people, not only by his position, but by abilities he possessed that no one else shared. Not the ability to do magic, no, that was no difference. Every member of the royal family was magical. But he was the most powerful magician born in living memory, and also one who dreamed the future, and could journey to other worlds. His strength in magic was no secret, and never had been. The secret of his world-walking had become known despite his wishes, but his dreaming ability remained forever hidden.

Even after he had become king, and had stopped visiting this lovely world, he had kept the prophetic dreams secret. Even though it had cost him his wife, his children, everything important, he had kept it secret.

It had not been hard to do.

He had tried to explain, when he was a child, but no one had believed. Silly, childish fantasies, they all said. A prince should know better than to make up ridiculous stories. The heir to the throne should comport himself better.

Even after his dreams came true, no one ever believed. Coincidence, they all said. Dismiss it from your mind, they told him. A future king should not be so fanciful and weak-minded as to ascribe any particular significance to dreams and simple coincidences.

True prophecy such as his was unknown in Seresu, and always denied even in the face of uncompromising evidence. It was a land of magicians, and yet no one could believe that the future might be known with certainty. Only the divinations of Seresu's sisterhood of wise women, the Völur, were accepted, and those foretellings were but insights and interpretations based on the patterns of events in the present, not absolute knowledge of the future.

After just a few such painful lessons, he had learned to stay silent. Everyone approved when he quit telling stories of the future.

The years passed, and he often dreamed the future, and though he tried, he never succeeded at changing the events to come, no matter how dire they might be and how hard he worked to avert them. So sometimes, when he woke with unbidden knowledge of what would be, frightful knowledge that he did not desire and that he could neither share nor change, he would come to this place of eternal spring, where birds and butterflies and fields of flowers and green grass soothed his heart.

But then he had become king, and due to the vows and obligations of his office, he journeyed here no more.

He missed it, he realized as he breathed in the sweet air. He missed it so much. He closed his eyes and lifted his face, letting the warmth of the sun's rays bathe his skin.

A child laughed.

Ashura's eyes blinked open in shock. There had never been any other people here before. He looked about him, but saw no one else.

The child laughed again.

His head swiveled in the direction of that delightful sound. He had to find it. He had to know who else was here. Or was that laughter just a delusion of this dream? Was it merely a reminder of everything he would one day lose?

It didn't matter. He had to see the source of that laughter for himself.

So again, he started walking, and he passed through the meadow, passed through the wildflowers, and the butterflies with their shining wings, and the soaring birds who sang so sweetly. A gurgling brook led the way, and he followed it until he came to the small lake it fed. Again, it was familiar, because he'd come to it before when he'd journeyed to this world in his youth.

But this time, a crowd of people stood near it.

He gaped, dumbstruck at the sight.

There were several hundred people there. The style of their clothes and ornaments, their facial features, even their body types, marked them as citizens of Seresu. His people.

His people...

They chattered among themselves, with relief, and a kind of quiet desperation, and also even with fear. Such an odd mix of emotions. About them were strewn a variety of supplies, their haphazard packaging proclaiming the hurried nature of the people's departure. Some irrepressible children ran and played gaily, their laughter carried by the gentle breeze. Others clung to their parents, with pale faces and large, frightened eyes. The adults' nervous attention was focused on someone in the middle of the crowd, and Ashura heard a young man's voice, a familiar voice that he couldn't place but strained to hear with an unaccountable longing. The man was telling everyone to be calm, that they were safe, that this kind world was a refuge where nothing could harm them.

How had all these people gotten here? How did anyone even know this place existed? Ashura moved in closer. No one noticed him. He was but a ghost to them, an unseen wraith, apart from their lives, their new world. He moved through the crowds, unnoticed, unhindered, and came to the center to view the leader who promised his people warmth and comfort and safety.

The leader was a slender, blond man with bright blue eyes. Ashura again felt a frisson of recognition. He had seen this man somewhere before. This person was important to him, he felt it. He should remember this man, he should remember. His heart lurched at the young man's face, at the sound of his voice. Something in Ashura's soul wept, but he couldn't remember...

The young man spoke, telling the crowd that he would return to Seresu soon.

"But what about the beast?" a woman asked fearfully, clutching the hands of her two children. "It kills entire villages. Can it follow us here?"

A man added, "It moves about the kingdom so easily and swiftly, it must use some kind of translocation magic."

"You need never fear that murdering beast again," the young man assured them. "It never ventures beyond our country's borders."

"But it seems so powerful—"

"I don't care what powers it has!" said the young man. "I swear I will hunt it down and slay it. And if I can't find it right away, I will fetch more of our people here to protect them from the danger."

More questions were asked and answered, but Ashura didn't hear. His whole being had gone numb with cold, a cold so deep and profound his soul felt as though it had turned to solid ice.

The beast did, indeed, use translocation magic. Ashura was the beast, his future self was the murdering beast that ravaged Seresu. And this young man was Fai, his Fai, his child, all grown up and now a full-blooded warrior, a consummate, unmatched wizard. His people's savior.

Ashura pressed a hand to his mouth to stifle the hysterical noise that tried to escape. He didn't know if it was a laugh or a sob. It hardly mattered.

For long moments, he just stood there, shaking and disbelieving and feeling such joy that he thought his heart would burst. He would not kill all his people. Some would be saved, by the very person that Ashura wished to save. It was all he could do to keep himself from rushing forward and wrapping his arms around Fai in a hug of gratitude so soul-deep it couldn't be expressed with any words.

Instead, with a rush of weakness, he fell to his knees, feeling tears of pure, unadulterated happiness in his eyes. His humbling went unheeded. He was apart from this scene, merely a dreamer of future events, and took no part in what occurred. No one saw their king, their destroyer, kneeling before his son in the wild grasses and flowers.

He had always known that Fai's powers were amazing. And they would remain so, even with the abominable marking that Ashura knew Fai would bear to restrain his magic. That Fai had been able to transport so many to another world, even with that handicap—it was incredible. It was a miracle.

Fai had always been Ashura's miracle.

Almost immediately, darker thoughts rose. He should try to prevent this future. Every Seresian life saved from Ashura's killing spree was lifeblood and magic denied him. He might need it all to surpass Fai's power, to trigger Fai's first curse and by so doing free him from the second, the curse that would destroy him. Ashura might need even the small amount of blood Fai kept safe here, in this warm and lovely world, this world that had once been Ashura's refuge. Even these few people could tip the scales in Ashura's favor, even they could help to save Fai.

He should, Ashura knew he should—but he already accepted that he would never do anything to change this future. He couldn't. He was too grateful to Fai, too overwhelmingly thankful that even these few of his people would survive him, that some small part of Seresu would live on beyond him and the destruction of their world.

And these people were, truly, safe from him. He would never come here to take their lives, their life energy and magic, no matter how great his need. It took him an immense effort to walk across worlds. He would not be willing to expend such great amounts of power required for world-walking, not while he was attempting to increase his magical strength. The blood of these few hundred people would not make up for the amount of magic required for him to journey here. Truly, Fai's choice of sanctuary was excellent. These people were safe.

They were safe.

He looked around, but didn't see any familiar faces. No one from his family was present. That hardly surprised him. He expected his blood, the Royal House of Vanir, to die with him. They were mystically tied to Seresu, as he was. Every one of them bore the same potential for madness and murder as he. It was inherent in their blood, a taint that went back to the very beginnings of the royal bloodline. It grieved him, but it was for the best that they all die with Seresu.

But there was also no one present from his court, nor from the castle staff. No nobles, no wizards, not even the lowliest stable boy or scullery maid. Fai would probably focus on the ones he perceived to be most vulnerable, the villagers and farmers, rather than those protected by strong castle walls. He wouldn't realize that no one was safe from the beast. No one connected to Ashura would be saved, it seemed, not even his poor servants.

His regret was fleeting. These people that Fai had preserved would start anew. They didn't know it, but they would never return to their old and comfortable lives. Fai would become caught up in tumultuous, worlds-shattering events, and never return to take them home. There would be no home for them to go back to.

In any case, it was better that they remain ignorant of what would become of Seresu. They would have to make a new life and civilization for themselves here, and they would be far, far better off without the royal family or its adherents among them. They could truly be free of the past, and have a real future of their very own in their new world.

Ashura resolved to make certain that Fai knew how to get to this place. Once Fai started to learn world-walking techniques, this would be the very first world he ventured to. Ashura would make sure of that. No matter what, he would have had to select a safe world for Fai's first dimensional journey. How perfect this world was for such training purposes. And how marvelously perfect it was for Fai's future actions.

Ashura stood up and drank in the sight of his son, of his people, and of the world that had once been his private refuge, and now would serve as his people's new home. Then, with a burst of laughter, he spread his arms wide and twirled around and around, giddy that all was not to be lost, after all. His ghostly limbs passed through the bodies of the unknowing crowd, but he didn't care and kept on spinning. Fai, his heart sang, Fai, you are my salvation!

And as the dream faded, he swore that he would return the favor someday. As Fai saved his people, he would save Fai. He would.

When Ashura woke, there were tears on his cheeks, but he was smiling.


	3. Chapter 3: II: Wizard of Wizards

**II: Wizard of Wizards**

Ashura was still smiling at breakfast.

In particular, he couldn't stop smiling at Fai. He would never forget the events of his last dream, nor of Fai's role in them. He would probably spend the rest of his life searching out ways to thank Fai for that all important gift.

His abstraction must have been noticeable, because his breakfast companions, Fai and his cousin, Kendappa, kept eyeing him suspiciously.

Ashura couldn't bring himself to care if they thought he was absent-minded this morning. It was true, anyway. The sunlight shafting through the windows of the private solar was bright and cheerful, as though Seresu's weather was perfectly in sync with his mood. He barely noticed the handful of servants that buzzed about, serving and removing the various dishes. Kendappa chatted with Fai about his schedule for the day. She tried to engage Ashura in the conversation a few times, and each time he just nodded, said, "Yes, yes, I agree," and retreated back into his pleasant, warm haze.

Kendappa wrinkled her brows at that reaction. Then she just rolled her eyes and ignored him.

However, Fai blurted out, "Is something wrong with you? Are you getting sick or something?"

Kendappa choked and covered her mouth with one hand. That was just as well, because she had been chewing on some smoked venison, and Ashura really wasn't interested in seeing half-masticated reindeer meat sprayed all over the table. Or all over himself, for that matter. His good mood was unlikely to survive such an event.

At least that threat woke him up a bit.

"I'm fine, Fai," he replied, a little belatedly.

"You're not sick?"

"No. Just the opposite, in fact. I've never felt better."

Fai scowled. "Then why are you acting so strange?"

"Strange?" Ashura smiled a little more.

"There you go doing it again!"

"What?"

"You keep staring at me and smiling."

Kendappa turned away. More choking noises came from her direction.

Ashura supposed that his dreaminess and overt display of fondness might be a little bit disturbing to Fai. "I'm not allowed to smile at you?"

"No," Fai said. "Stop it." He sat back, scowled harder, and folded his arms across his chest, as if that settled everything.

Even his grumpiness was charming. At least, it was this morning. Under normal circumstances, Ashura didn't find bratty, disrespectful behavior particularly endearing, but this morning was special.

Fai's scowl grew even deeper. "May I be excused? I have a lesson."

Ashura glanced at the child's plate. Fai had made a good breakfast. There wasn't a single bite left.

"Yes, you may go." As Fai moved past him, Ashura snagged him for a quick hug. He dropped a kiss on top of Fai's head.

Fai made a disgusted noise and squirmed, and Ashura reluctantly released him. He watched his son dart out of the room, and called, "Be good for your tutors!"

The promise "I will!" came back to him as Fai disappeared out the door.

"I suppose he's getting old enough to be embarrassed by hugs," Ashura murmured to himself, smiling at the door.

Kendappa huffed. "Fai's right, you know."

"Hmmm?" He turned back to face her. She had recovered from her choking episode, and was cutting up another morsel of venison.

"About your behavior." She set down her utensils and inspected him, scowling as hard as Fai had been. "You are in an awfully good mood this morning." She cast a glance at the now empty doorway. "And in a doting one, as well. What brought this on?"

"I just had a good dream last night," Ashura replied vaguely. He slathered an excessive amount of butter and cloudberry preserves on a thick slice of warm bread.

"Is that so?" Her face relaxed as she considered that. "You do seem rather well rested. What was it about?"

"I can't really remember," he lied. He couldn't tell her the truth, and it was common enough to forget dreams. "I just know it was nice."

As he expected, Kendappa accepted his statement at face value. She remarked, "What a nice change for you from your usual routine of night terrors."

"Oh, my dreams aren't that bad," Ashura said, feeling oddly compelled to deny that accusation, despite the fact that the entire castle was aware of his oft-difficult nights.

"You have enough nightmares for the whole country," she replied sourly.

Ashura covered his flinch by casually nibbling on his bread and jam. Kendappa didn't realize how true that statement was, he reflected, just not in the way she meant it. However, he refused to let it destroy his good mood. He swallowed, then tried to change the topic. "So, what do you have planned for today?"

The sheer incredulity on his cousin's face almost made him laugh aloud. She asked, "Were you listening to anything at all that I said this morning?"

Well, no, he hadn't been. "I take it you and Fai were discussing the day's activities while I was woolgathering."

"Yes." She raised an elegant brow. "And 'woolgathering' is an understatement. I could have told you that Lord Taishakuten and Lord Vainamoinen had declared their undying passion for one another and petitioned you to change the kingdom's marriage laws, and you wouldn't have heard a word."

"Taishakuten and Vainamoinen—what?" Ashura asked, bewildered by the conversation's turn.

"See, this is what I mean." Kendappa waved her fork at him. "You aren't focused at all this morning. If this is the result of just one good dream, I'd hate to see you after a whole week of nice dreams."

"Oh." Ashura shrugged, and ate another bite of bread and cloudberry jam.

"Oh? That's all you have to say?"

"You want me to be as grumpy as Fai was this morning?"

"At least you noticed that. He was only grumpy because you were worrying him, you know."

"I was just smiling at him."

"And not hearing a word anyone addressed to you. Was that all really just because of a nice dream? It was a little disquieting."

Yes, it really was because of a nice dream. But he couldn't tell Kendappa the truth about that, nor what it really meant for everyone. He looked at her, and felt the accustomed sense of grief. She would not be among those Fai would one day save. Even without the extra confirmation from his latest prophetic dream, he had already foreseen her death. As always, he hid his guilt from her, and attempted to mollify her with a different explanation. "I had planned to talk to Suhail about Fai's D title today. I was thinking about that, as well."

Instead of being appeased, she sat up straighter. "Are you really going through with it? You know he won't approve."

"No, I expect he'll sputter and fight me like an enraged boar. Either that, or pretend to die on the spot of a heart attack." Ashura chuckled at the dual images. "I imagine the other court wizards will also be upset when they hear of it."

"You think it's funny?"

"I think it's of no account." Ashura kept his voice firm. "My decision is made."

She eyed him, and shook her head. "Fai is far too young. He's barely nine."

He's a lot older than you know, Ashura thought. Fai had been imprisoned in Valeria's time-distorted prison pit long enough for the Valerian ruler to have everyone in his country killed. Since the Valerian ruler appeared to have used mostly conventional means of killing—ordinary executions, military action, and the like—rather than magic, depopulating the entire country would have taken years. The citizens had had time to request military help from neighboring kingdoms, so obviously the problem had gone on long enough for them to be driven to such a drastic tactic as volunteering to be invaded. And then Fai had lived on, aging either very slowly or not at all in his timeless prison, beyond the country's destruction.

Even Fai didn't know how long he'd lived in that horrific situation. For him, the passage of time had only been marked by the ever-increasing numbers of dead bodies that were dumped into the pit with him. When that had stopped, he'd had no way to gauge the length of his imprisonment at all.

Who knew how old Fai really was? There was a good chance that he was the oldest living person in all of Seresu, perhaps in the whole world.

Ashura reviewed Fai's behavior. It was true that he might be ancient in chronological years, and often displayed a mental maturity far beyond his apparent physical age. However, he still acted like a child in many ways, especially when he was annoyed.

Kendappa tried again, this time warning him, "This will add fuel to the old stories that Fai is your illegitimate son."

Ashura only shrugged. "Those rumors have never really died. People will believe what they want, no matter what I do."

"Everyone will say it's nepotism or favoritism."

"So they will," Ashura agreed. "Let them. It won't be the first time a king has bestowed honors on a favorite. However, this is not an undeserved honor. Fai's power more than qualifies him. That, and his service to the country. Just last week, he helped to clear an ice floe from the town's water supply."

"You shouldn't let him roam about the kingdom freely like that," she replied, instead of focusing on Fai's good deeds as Ashura had hoped. "He's too independent. It's dangerous."

Ashura knew all about Fai's independent streak and wandering ways. He even encouraged them, knowing that someday Fai would journey much, much farther than Seresu. Fai would need confidence and self-assurance to meet his difficult future. He needed to become self-sufficient and adaptable enough to survive whatever peculiar or threatening conditions he might encounter in the many worlds to which he would one day venture. Spending part of his youth ranging about the countryside would only help those qualities grow.

It wasn't exactly the most conventional way to raise a royal child, but then Fai was not an ordinary prince. His true destiny did not lie with Seresu.

Feeling the last remnants of his good mood slip away, Ashura dropped his bread on a plate and said, "No one in this country would dare to harm him. In fact, he's endeared himself to all the classes a great deal."

Fai was well loved by the populace. His sweet, diffident nature and natural kindheartedness assured that the commonfolk who met him also adored him. The nobility, magicians, and priestly classes recognized his immense magical power and his privileged position in the royal hierarchy and in Ashura's life. As such, they were not inclined to do anything to offend either the child or his guardian, the king. But really, even most of them were fond of Fai simply for his own sake.

Ashura once again reassured himself that it should be safe enough to let his child roam. Ashura reassured himself about that rather too often, but, in addition to teaching Fai independence and self-sufficiency, wandering around the country seemed to make Fai happy. Above all, Ashura wanted Fai to be happy.

Nevertheless, despite his most recent dream, Ashura couldn't help but worry about his headstrong and oft-careless son. His prophecies assured him that Fai would survive childhood—for the most part, at any rate. Although there were alternate futures where Fai died early, they were weak and unlikely to occur without significant external pressures. Or so Ashura believed. He might be wrong about that, and he didn't like thinking about the consequences. However, even if he were right, that didn't mean Fai couldn't get sick or injured in the process of growing up.

Ashura shrugged again, painfully aware that there was nothing to be done about that. "Once he learned to teleport himself, who could ever stop him? He would just sneak off were I to forbid him from traveling about." He paused to reminisce about how he had done the exact same thing when he'd been young, especially with world-walking. "Don't forget, no one in this world can match him, not even me."

Kendappa was silent for a moment. They both knew that no other mage in all of Seresu could equal Fai's strength, nor his natural talent at translocation spells. The child could already manage them much more quickly than Ashura had ever thought possible. Ashura himself had to concentrate on the spell's runes and draw them out one by one before successfully teleporting. But Fai could manifest the spell-runes almost instantly, and whisk himself to safety in a heartbeat.

Finally, she said, "Perhaps not, but he listens to you. He loves you. He always tries to please you. If you asked him not to wander, he'd listen. Ashura, he's just a child. It isn't safe." She touched his hand briefly. "You know what's he's like. One of these days, he's going to get into real trouble."

That was a serious concern, Ashura acknowledged. So far, Fai had been fine, but he simply didn't take enough care for his own safety. Even though the people wouldn't harm him, Fai often put himself into dangerous situations. Ashura tried to counter any ill-effects of that tendency by sending along secret minders whenever possible, who were instructed to keep discreet watch on Fai, but otherwise conceal their presence from him. As Kendappa had just stated, Fai was but a child, and a heedless one, at that.

"I have wizards follow and supervise him. I don't know if he's ever noticed them, but if he has he doesn't protest or try to evade them." Given some of the odd places Fai roamed and the indifferent way he just went where he willed, Ashura assumed Fai hadn't yet detected them.

Kendappa rubbed her face. "It's not the same. Giving him the D title will only confirm in his mind that you approve of his behavior."

Since Ashura did approve of Fai's behavior—mostly—he couldn't argue with that. He didn't even try. "Kendappa, you know he's deserved this title since he first gained his wizard's staff. Everyone knows it. The only reason anyone will protest is because of his age."

She huffed in annoyance, unable to disagree. "Perhaps it will instill some responsibility and caution in him," she allowed, although she did not look particularly hopeful. "Very well, I will support you as far as that goes. But you cannot make him a court wizard. No one will accept that, no matter what arguments we make."

Ashura nodded. While most court wizards did not hold the D title, all D-titled wizards were attached to the royal court and by tradition made court wizards. But in this case, the tradition had to be circumvented. "I agree. I had planned to give him the position of Royal Wizard, instead. That one is vague enough to suit my detractors, while still acknowledging the high honor of the D title and formally binding Fai to its civic responsibilities."

The title and position of Royal Wizard was awarded to wizards who served solely at the pleasure of the king. It tied them to the court without the particular responsibilities and privileges of the court wizards. It also could be awarded to the most powerful, non-ruling members of the royal family, as blood members of the Royal House of Vanir did not receive the D title, no matter their strengths or merits. Often the office of Royal Wizard was purely honorary, providing a way for the king to ennoble or elevate a favorite magician. While theoretically there was no limit to how many Royal Wizards a king could create, usually there were only one or two at any given time. At present, no one held the title.

She nodded. "Yes, that should satisfy." Slyly, she added, "Of course, you don't have to award the D title to Fai if you give him that other one."

"Kendappa..."

She laughed. "Yes, I know, when you make up your mind, it cannot be changed. You are as stubborn as an old, senile mule."

"That was uncalled for," he said haughtily.

"It's the truth," she insisted. "You've been this way since you were a child. There's no help for it. You've always been spoiled dreadfully."

He grinned at her. "Of course. I'm the king."


	4. Chapter 4

The Lord Wizard Suhail D Bhagat, chief of the court wizards, reacted to the news exactly as both Ashura and Kendappa had predicted.

He actually sputtered.

"You cannot be serious!" Suhail finally got out. His entire countenance displayed utter disbelief, and his eyes practically bugged out from his face.

From behind his desk in his office of state, Ashura merely nodded at him. "Of course I am," he said serenely. He found the expression on his chief wizard's face priceless. Suhail looked like he might fall over from the shock. Ashura wondered if he should offer Suhail a chair. To reinforce his authority, he had kept Suhail standing for this announcement, but now he worried a little that that decision might have been just a wee bit unwise.

"Lord Fai is still just a child," Suhail protested, pulling himself together. "This is without precedent."

"True," Ashura said, and with a certain, mean-spirited amusement watched Suhail sputter again. He drolly remembered his own childhood, when Suhail had been his tutor in magic, and how he had often gotten "too creative" with his spells and made Suhail sputter in much the same way. How entertaining to know he could still reduce Suhail to fits of incoherence.

"Your Majesty," Suhail said, struggling to maintain his decorum, "to award a child the D title, the title of supreme magical ability and authority—it's unheard of. Lord Fai is barely nine years old."

Ashura indulged in more amusement at the thought that Fai might very well be even older than Suhail. What, Ashura wondered, would Suhail say to that little fact? The chief wizard would probably sputter even more. Either that, or expire on the spot of an apoplexy.

While it was an entertaining idea, the simple fact was that, physically, Fai was a healthy nine-year-old boy, and that was all anyone else saw. Fai's spirit was much older, marked by his harsh early childhood, but no one other than Ashura and Fai knew the full truth of that.

And the reasons why.

Ashura's mirth fled, and he suppressed a shudder. Although it had been two years since his trip to Valeria, he was still shaken by what he'd seen there, and a vision of the starved, abused child he had found rose in his mind's eye. Something very similar would one day happen in Seresu, and Fai would again be traumatized by the very person he should have been able to trust the most.

Suhail hadn't noticed his king's distraction. "Many will view this as nothing more than blatant favoritism, Majesty."

With effort, Ashura shook off his guilt-ridden thoughts. "That would hardly be anything new," he pointed out. Especially since it was true. He did favor Fai, and was entirely unapologetic about it. Kings had been engaging in nepotism and favoritism since the dawn of time. Ashura didn't consider his own behavior to be particularly remarkable or noteworthy.

But the D title was different, and everyone knew it.

Of course, Ashura had known from the beginning what reactions his decision would provoke. He hadn't needed Kendappa's warnings at breakfast. He was well aware that his decision would not be popular with the magicians nor even with the non-magical members of the nobility. He was breaking with a near-sacred tradition, and setting an uncomfortable precedent.

A number of court- and kingdom-level awards were given "at the king's pleasure," or, in blunter words, for no better reason than because the king felt like it. That was the theory, at any rate. In practice, historically, the king usually consulted with his advisors, and also with anyone else who might be affected. That was particularly true for the meaningful awards, those that came with land grants, resource or financial rights, governmental power and responsibilities.

Many other honors were almost empty, and as such required little or no consultation with anyone. Ashura had handed out his share of that type, and even made some up on occasion. In general, they were just for show, and had nothing more behind them than the "thanks and regard of king and country." Those sorts of awards were meant to pacify a nobility that could sometimes get a bit tempestuous.

The wizards' D title fell into the first category, that of meaningful awards. It was among the most valued in the land, the highest magical honor any mage, whether noble or common-born, could aspire to. It was one of the few where birth status didn't matter. Its bestowal was limited only by a magician's own capabilities: his power, skill, knowledge, and service. In fact, usually the court wizards recommended candidates to the king.

Small wonder they were a tad defensive and proprietary about it. The D title was unique to the magical-folk, and therefore cherished, protected, and valued above all other earthly honors.

Ashura conceded that, all things considered, Suhail's protests were hardly unreasonable.

Suhail tried again, "The title is given for—"

"The title is awarded for a variety of reasons," Ashura finished for him. "Service, innovation, knowledge, skill, power...especially power. Fai is the single most powerful magician in this entire world. There can be no question of that."

"No one disputes Lord Fai's power," Suhail allowed. "Nor his natural abilities as a magician. I always knew he would be awarded the title one day. But he is still training, and he is just a child. He doesn't have the breadth of knowledge—"

"He deserves the title for power alone," Ashura said haughtily. He had a height advantage over Suhail, and now used it by standing up, his bearing regally imposing and as rigid as an iron spear. "He's stronger than all the court wizards combined. That is more than enough to justify the award." He unhappily recalled how all the court wizards together had barely been able to subdue him when he had once been captive to a horrific prophetic dream and his power had run out of control. Fai was much, much stronger than he was.

Ashura continued, "However, he has also proven his skill and worth through his service to the kingdom. He often provides assistance to the people of this country."

Suhail grudgingly acknowledged that with a grunt and a curt nod.

Ashura pressed, "Admit it, no one would complain at all if he were an adult."

Suhail ground his teeth, but forced another nod. "Yes, that's true."

"Very well, then. There is no more need for discussion," Ashura decreed. "I will leave it to you to inform the court wizards of my decision."

Suhail made a strange noise, like a cross between a growl, a choke, and a whimper. His face scrunched up in an indescribable expression.

Ashura thought his old magic teacher could use a nice cup of chamomile tea right about now. He took pity on Suhail, and said, "Would you rather I called a meeting with them to make the announcement?" And truly, it would be nothing more than an announcement. Ashura was already weary of arguments that could only have one outcome, even though he knew the rest of his court wizards would be as disagreeable on this subject as Suhail.

Suhail said weakly, "Thank you, Your Majesty. I would, indeed, prefer that."

Ashura offered another spoonful of honey to his unhappy wizard. "I have already had this discussion with Kendappa. She pointed out that the court wizards will not accept a child into their ranks." It amused him that she had predicted the direction of this conversation so accurately, but that was the way of things with Kendappa. "I have agreed that Fai shall not be made a court wizard. That should be of some consolation to all of you."

"But the D title must be tied to the court at Luval—"

"Fai is to be made Royal Wizard, instead. Will that suit the court wizards?"

Suhail nodded and gave a relieved bow. "I believe it will suit them quite well, my king."

"After the most concerned parties are all made aware, I will have the decision posted throughout the kingdom, and set a date for the ceremony."

"Have you told Lord Fai of this?" Suhail dared to ask.

In fact, Ashura hadn't informed Fai, nor even asked his opinion. He had been concerned about the resistance from the royal council and court wizards, and had wanted the paths all smoothed before he gave Fai the news. Now, for the first time, he wondered how Fai would react.

Most wizards would be ecstatic, but Fai's reactions could be unpredictable. Even after two years, Fai's emotions were sometimes unstable. Not often anymore, but on rare occasions he could still throw impressive tantrums or descend into darkness and gloom. Fortunately, the child had learned excellent control over his magic, and neither his fits of rage nor his hopeless depressions resulted in damage or injuries.

Ashura didn't believe that Fai would squall about being awarded a prestigious honor which he clearly deserved. But he didn't know how Fai would feel about a title that would put him even more in the public eye. Although Fai was Ashura's ward and a full citizen of Seresu, he was also a foreign prince who had come into Ashura's care under suspicious, disturbing circumstances—at least to the eyes of the court. Fai already endured his share of gossip and observation, and there were lewd whispers concerning his origins. Few believed the truth, or even cared about it. The speculation that Fai was really Ashura's illegitimate son was much more entertaining to the gossipmongers. As Kendappa had warned, the stories would surely be enlivened by the bestowal of the D title.

Still, Ashura was determined. Fai was the most powerful and important wizard in all of Seresu, and Ashura wanted that officially and formally acknowledged. Not just for the good deeds Fai had already done, but for the services he would one day render. The services that would salvage a small part of the country, and allow some of the Seresian people to continue in a new world. For everything Fai already was, for everything he would become, he deserved the D title.

"Majesty?" Suhail's voice broke through Ashura's brooding.

Ashura gave himself a tiny shake. Despite its relevance, he opted to ignore Suhail's earlier question about Fai. There was no point in adding fuel to Suhail's irritation. Besides, it was none of his business. Kings often bestowed honors—and extra duties—without asking the opinions or desires of the recipients.

"I believe we are done here," he said. He sat back down again. "You may return to your regular duties, Lord Wizard."

Suhail scowled at the abrupt dismissal, but bowed. "Yes, Your Majesty." He exited the office.

An instant after the door closed, Ashura gasped at the pulse of raw power that slammed into him. Fai's power. The child had teleported himself out of the castle.

The sensation was mercifully brief. Normally, the backlash from Fai's power wasn't so strong. Fai must have been sloppy when he cast that spell, and let his control slip.

Most of the time, Ashura felt Fai's magic as a glowing warmth. Sometimes it seemed a soft whisper, like a gentle breeze. And at rare times—like now—it felt like a blow to the gut. But it was never absent: Ashura always knew Fai's magic. He always felt it in the back of his mind, and the deepest recesses of his soul.

Over the past two years, as Fai's power had grown, Ashura's awareness of it had also grown. Fai's control was such that he could hide his exercise of power from everyone but Ashura, who sometimes experienced it in quite an overpowering manner. Ashura wondered why that was, why he felt Fai's power directly like that, even when Fai was hiding it. He hadn't at first, not without actively seeking Fai, but over time his sensitivity to Fai's magic had gotten stronger and stronger. He assumed it was due to some odd quirk of the Witch of Dimensions' empyreal magic and the blood-soaked thread of fate that connected him and Fai. His life did, after all, belong to Fai.

Fai had been able to sense Ashura's magic from the first time they had met. Ashura supposed that it had been inevitable that the reverse should also be true, although he didn't believe Fai ever found the experience startling or overwhelming, the way Ashura sometimes did. Fai had always seemed to consider it a comfort. But then, Fai's own power dwarfed Ashura's. No spell Ashura cast would ever trouble Fai in that way.

Ashura took a few moments to recover, while staring blankly at the closed door. He had never told anyone about the way he experienced Fai's power, nor the near physical impact it could sometimes have on him. He had deliberately kept that information from Fai. The poor child would only feel guilty and make himself sick over it. And there was no point. Really, it was a blessing. Using that link, he could always find Fai anywhere, even in another world, so if Fai were hurt or in other trouble, Ashura could easily go to him.

But at present there was no need for any such drastic measures. Just the usual, routine precautions. With a sigh, Ashura summoned the wizards who served as Fai's incognito guardians when the child went wandering.


	5. Chapter 5

Ashura spent a week politicking to smooth Fai's way to the D title. He met with the court wizards, who put up less of a fuss than he had expected. He assumed that Suhail, despite his misgivings, had already warned them that any disagreement would be fruitless.

It was the Council of Nobles who argued the loudest, especially those members who weren't magicians themselves. That was both surprising and irritating. Ashura hadn't quite realized how vested they were in the status quo, or how displeased they were about its disruption. They also vocalized their worry about a child holding the title of the supreme magician, and the political power that came with that title.

In response, Ashura pointed out that Fai was the most powerful wizard in the land, and that throughout recorded history, the title had often been awarded for power alone. He again spoke of Fai's services to the country. The councilors quieted, looking thoughtful. Ashura took advantage of their hesitation, and presented an analogy based on landed titles. Seresu's nobility was accustomed to young children holding high titles, due to the inheritance laws and customs. All it took was the early death of one or both parents. Until such children reached maturity, they always had adult guardians who actually wielded the power and governed the lands.

Ashura's nephew and heir, Tancred, was in such a position. The boy had inherited his father's lands and titles, as his mother had no birth right to them. Technically, Tancred was the master of those properties. In reality, Ashura handled all matters of governance and business on behalf of his teenaged nephew.

Additionally, Ashura had bestowed several large and valuable estates upon Fai. And, as Fai was also underage, Ashura managed those estates for him.

The councilors nodded when reminded of those facts.

Ashura informed them that Fai would not become a court wizard, but was to be made Royal Wizard, and as such would serve solely at the command of the king. Then he let the noble councilors draw their own conclusions.

It was easy enough to predict their response. All of them recalled the old rumors that Fai was Ashura's illegitimate child, and assumed Ashura was indulging in a rather high-handed bit of nepotism. They naturally believed that Ashura, as Fai's guardian and presumed father, would be the real agent behind any action Fai undertook. The noble councilors were dead wrong, and Ashura felt not one tiny twinge of guilt at leading them down the garden path to all those false conclusions.

He didn't want them to put up any obstacles. He could have simply overruled everyone and issued a royal proclamation, but he preferred willing acquiescence in this matter, and if misleading them achieved his purpose, so be it. Their voluntary assent would make things simpler and easier for Fai.

The councilors weren't particularly happy about the way Ashura was trampling the country's magical traditions, but they grudgingly accepted that Fai would be granted the highest honor a wizard could achieve. Even the loudest complainers merely grumbled that Ashura was overstepping himself. Since that was a common accusation leveled at all kings, Ashura paid it little heed. Besides, he heard it whenever he did something new or unusual.

Disgruntled rumors that Fai had only been elevated due to Ashura's favoritism would circulate—that was inevitable—but Fai would prove them wrong in no time. Goodness, Ashura thought, Fai had already proven them wrong many times, with every act of kindness and magical help he bestowed upon the people of his adopted country. And really, a magician whose first magical act in Seresu had been nearly crashing Luval Castle out of the sky was unquestionably _the_ supreme wizard in all the land, no matter his age.

But Ashura wasn't about to remind anyone of that near-catastrophe from two years ago. It might destroy all the groundwork he had just laid.

With his council reasonably pacified, Ashura finally went to speak with Fai. He thought it a shame that Fai was not the first to hear of his coming honor, but it was important to get the council and court wizards' agreement, lest Fai be burdened with political pressures and official disapprovals that he was yet too young to bear or even understand. Now, Fai would merely have to tolerate court gossip, which would be nothing new for him.

He found Fai beneath the floating mountain, in the walled area where the horses were stabled. Fai was feeding his favorite mount an apple, and petting its glossy neck. The beast whinnied softly. Ashura smiled in quiet pleasure at sight. Fai had taken to horsemanship superbly, as he took to so many physical, intellectual, and magical activities. He possessed excellent dexterity and strength despite his slight build, which was complimented by a sharp, adept mind.

Ashura hated to disturb the gentle scene. Nonetheless, he spoke, "Fai."

The child looked over at him. Although, as always, there was no trace of a smile on his face, somehow his countenance brightened. "King Ashura!" he said. "What are you doing here in the stables?"

"I'm allowed to visit my own stables," Ashura replied. He came over to Fai and the horse, and rubbed the animal's velvety muzzle. "Fai, I would like to talk to you in private."

"Oh." Fai appeared curious, but unworried. "Where should we go?"

Ashura didn't feel like going back to the castle yet. He quirked a crooked smile. "Why don't we go into the Silvalfar Forest. I know a place with a nice stream that's very pretty. It also has the advantage of being quite secluded."

"Are we hiding from the guards again?" Fai looked disapproving. "You know they don't like you to go off by yourself."

Ashura found Fai's stern censure highly diverting, especially in light of the fact that Fai often ventured out of the castle unaccompanied. Or so the boy believed, at any rate. Ashura wondered if he was to blame for Fai's habit of wandering, if perhaps Fai was following his own bad example. "We will be fine. I hope this conversation will be brief. No one will even know we are gone."

"You've been acting strange all week."

"And I will explain why. Now, come with me." Ashura held out his hand, and though Fai frowned at being treated like a child, he took it. Then Ashura drew out his runes and teleported them both to a lovely little spot in the forest outside Luval Town. The stream was small, but its waters were crystal clear. It gurgled pleasantly despite being partially covered in ice. The birch trees around it were thinner than in the rest of the forest, and let in dappled sunlight that glittered on the snowy ground and the frost-rimed branches. The papery white bark gleamed, and a few birds chattered.

Ashura wrapped his furred cloak about himself and took a deep breath of the cold, crisp air. "Yes, this place is appropriate," he said absently, relishing the chill and the scent of the snow, earth, and trees of his country. The Silvalfar Forest exemplified much that he loved about Seresu.

Fai, however, asked, "Appropriate for what? What did you want to talk about?"

Ashura smiled down at him. "I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise?"

"A nice one, I hope."

"What is it?" Fai asked, with a look of anticipation.

Ashura smiled more broadly. "Fai, you are to receive the D title of Seresu's wizards."

Fai's eyes grew impossibly wide, and his mouth hung open. An indescribable expression of amazement and delight stole over his young features. "Oh. Oh, wow. Really? Me?"

"Yes, Fai. The court wizards and council have all agreed," Ashura added, stretching the truth a wee bit. Well, they hadn't disagreed, but then, he hadn't given them that option.

"Oh, wow," Fai said again. "That's the highest honor for wizards. It means a wizard is better than all the others. It's for me? Really?"

Ashura decided that he needn't have worried before that Fai might react badly to the news. All young, nobly born boys had inflated opinions of what they deserved. They often fantasized about receiving accolades and awards for great feats, however nebulous those feats were in their imaginations. Ashura had done so himself in his own youth. Perhaps Fai had also indulged in such dreams, despite his continuing self-esteem issues.

Fai chewed on his lower lip. "Don't D-titled wizards have to become court wizards? Will I have to spend all my time with them now?" Clearly, that idea daunted him, and little wonder. Ashura doubted any child would want to be stuck all day long with that particular group of wizards. Few adults would find the company felicitous, let alone a young boy.

"Fai, it has already been decided that you will not be required to join the order of court wizards," Ashura told him. "Instead, you will be made Royal Wizard."

"What does a Royal Wizard do?"

"That worthy individual serves the king."

"So I'll have to do whatever you tell me to do?"

"Yes," Ashura confirmed.

Fai scowled. "I already have to do that. Things won't be any different."

"That's right." Ashura ruffled his hair. "So what it really means is that you will continue your studies, practice arms, horsemanship, and magic, and in general carry on much as you have been for the last two years."

"Huh." Fai frowned harder, thinking about that. "You'll still make me take math lessons."

Ashura almost laughed aloud. After two years, Fai still didn't appreciate the study of numbers. "Yes, that's true."

The child spent a full minute grumbling at the dirty trick Ashura had served him. Then he stopped, his mien becoming thoughtful. That expression morphed into dismay. He looked up suddenly.

"Why?" Fai asked, and his voice held a tiny quaver. "Why?"

Ashura felt a frisson of alarm at this abrupt emotional shift, but he kept it hidden. "What do you mean, why?"

"Why me? What did I do to make people think I deserved the D title?" He gave Ashura a suspicious look. "Did the others really agree, or did you make them? Is this just something you're giving me because you want to? Did I really earn it?"

Ashura then realized that he had rejoiced too soon. While it was true that he did want Fai to have this title, Fai also needed to know that he was worthy. More, he needed to _believe_ it in his heart, but that goal might be out of reach for now. "Fai, you are the most powerful wizard in all the world. You have already performed many services for this country. You are an amazing prodigy at magic, and memorize new spells more quickly than any other mage. You are exceptional in every way. What more is needed? This title is reserved for the most outstanding wizards, those who are powerful, skilled, and of great service to Seresu. You more than qualify for it. In my opinion, it is long overdue."

Fai became quiet, staring down at the ground, absorbing all that. Ashura started worrying that maybe he was rushing too fast, that maybe it would be better if Fai did not receive this title. He was only a child, as everyone had kept telling Ashura. The D title was too much of a burden for Fai while he was so young. It wasn't too late to backtrack. No one would object if Ashura announced that he had changed his mind. The court wizards and councilors would probably cheer, although they might make a few snide comments among themselves about their king's flightiness.

"Do you not wish this title, Fai?" Ashura asked uncertainly. "I can—"

"No!" Fai shouted. He looked startled, and covered his mouth with his hands. "Oh, no, I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm sorry."

"It's all right, Fai. Just tell me what you desire."

"Do you really believe I deserve the D title? Really?" Fai asked earnestly. There was something in his eyes Ashura couldn't quite identify, some kind of hunger. "Really and truly?"

"Yes, Fai, I do," Ashura confirmed. "No one is more deserving." He meant that with his whole heart.

Fai went silent for a moment, staring intently into Ashura's eyes as though searching, seeking into Ashura's very soul. Ashura started worrying again. Not just because he was concerned about his son's reactions, but because he had experienced that same unnerving gaze before, from the Witch of Dimensions two years ago. She truly had delved into his heart and soul. It was unsettling to face that daunting look once more, this time from his own child.

Then Fai blinked and nodded, as if he had gleaned his answer from Ashura through that focused, disconcerting stare.

Perhaps he had.

He said, "Okay." His posture became very erect, and he actually looked taller. With all the dignity an impossibly serious nine-year-old could muster, he went down on one knee in the snow. "I am humbled by this great honor, Your Most Gracious Majesty, and I accept with gratitude, loyalty, and love," he said, perfectly mimicking the acceptances other noblemen made when receiving accolades at Ashura's court. His childish voice and body were greatly at odds with the formality of his words and posture, and Ashura was hard-pressed to keep himself from smiling. Fai would certainly not take that well at all.

Ashura wondered again if Fai had been fantasizing about receiving court honors and practicing in his mind how he would accept—if not for this title, then for some other award.

"Rise, my liegeman, and take up your new duties," Ashura replied just as formally, but was unable to prevent a trace of playfulness from creeping into his tone. Fai didn't appear to notice, at least. Ashura reached out, took hold of Fai's shoulders, and lifted him to his feet.

As Fai stood, his whole being seemed suffused with delight and joy. Ashura kept his arms on Fai's shoulders and studied Fai's expression, while trying not to appear as if he were examining Fai too closely. There was still no discernible smile on that round, childish face, not yet, but perhaps, just perhaps, the day when he would see Fai's smile was drawing closer.

Ashura said, "The investiture ceremony will be held when the moon's crescent waxes bright." At present, the moon was dark, but would soon show a slender, waxing crescent. Ashura hoped the nice weather would hold. He wanted that moon visible in the sky, illuminating the country when Fai received the highest honor a Seresian king could bestow on a wizard. A waxing crescent would be particularly auspicious, with promises of growth, wealth, luck, and all things constructive and good. All magicians knew well the phases of the moon, along with their mystical and symbolic uses.

"That's pretty soon," Fai said.

"The sooner, the better," Ashura replied. He didn't want to give anyone time to think of more objections. His fingers twitched on Fai's shoulders, and he went down on his knees. "Fai, would you be too embarrassed for a hug today? No one will see in this place." Since Fai had squirmed out of a hug at breakfast a week ago, Ashura had been careful to avoid publicly embarrassing him.

Fai demonstrated that he was not too old for hugs, at least when in private. He wrapped his arms around Ashura's shoulders and squeezed. "Thank you for thinking I'm deserving of...of..." he whispered, unable to finish. He sniffled.

Ashura hugged him tightly, blinking moisture from his own eyes. "You are deserving of so much, much more," he reassured the child, desperately hoping that Fai would one day think better of himself. "You are more worthy than a thousand court wizards."


	6. Chapter 6

The good weather held for Fai's investiture ceremony, and was everything Ashura had hoped. The sun set early in the closing months of autumn, and so even though it was only late afternoon, it was almost full dark. Dim magelights were set at intervals along the ground, their soft, misty glow making the lowest branches of frost-covered trees and brush glisten. The magical spheres provided enough light to see by, but were positioned so they would not interfere with the view of the night. The cold sky was crystal clear, with thousands of stars glittering like jewels strewn across black velvet. The moon was a slim crescent only just rising above the trees and mountains.

It was waxing, that lunar phase which promised increase, fulfillment, and good fortune.

Fai loved the moon in all its phases. He always remarked upon it when they studied the night sky and it was present. He knew all its lore, and even claimed to see a rabbit in its silvery features.

Ashura had never seen anything in the moon, and had no desire to witness any imagery there. In recent years he had come to dread the sight of the moon.

He associated it with the Witch of Dimensions, and everything terrible that his visit to her had forced him to accept. She had granted him his deepest wish and his greatest fear; she had given him Fai, and in so doing had cemented the destruction of his kingdom, and likely even condemned his entire world. He both loved and hated her, and because of that also loved and hated the moon. Her abode had been decorated with crescent moons, so many crescent moons. And butterflies, the symbol of happiness and of transformation, and also of death, and the manifestations of the soul. The moon and the butterfly both seemed to be associated with her, and both felt ominous to him.

Did the moon rule her, as it ruled him? Was she coming into her own, or diminishing and fading from existence as he was? Had those crescent moons been waxing or waning? He couldn't recall. Much of his frantic journey to her now felt like a bizarre dream, but then his dreams often were more real to him than reality. The images of her home might be hazy, yet her grave voice and her fathomless, soul-devouring eyes remained vivid in his memory. Dreams often displayed that peculiar dichotomy of vagueness and cut-glass clarity. Perhaps she lived in a dream.

The moon also reminded him of that strange young princess, Tomoyo, whom he had once met in a dream. Her clothing and jewels had been decorated with crescent moons, waxing and waning. The mirror on her chest had seemed to him to represent the full moon, the true meaning of the crescents, the power that kept them joined. Ashura had gotten the sense that the pairs of moons had been symbolic of balance. The waning moons on her person had been mirrors of those waxing, and so the whole reflected not despair, but harmony and stability.

She had promised him that he would come to accept the approaching calamity for Seresu. And so he did, grudgingly and bitterly. Ashura always felt a frisson of resentment towards her whenever he thought of her. Her country had hope, should Fai and his future friends succeed in their preordained task. His country had none, none at all, no matter what events transpired, no matter the ultimate outcome. Whether the future turned good or ill for the rest of the universe, Seresu would die. There was no possible respite. Seresu's doom had been ordained from the very beginning.

There could be no escape from the moon's influence. Even Fai's wizard's staff was ornamented with a crescent moon. It rested at the base of the fluorite focus stone, a unique stone chosen especially for him, one that could channel his immense magic without breaking. The crescent moon supported that special crystal, its lunar points turned upwards as though embracing the fluorite. There was no way to determine if the crescent was waxing or waning. Perhaps that was a hopeful sign. Perhaps that meant Fai's ultimate fate was not yet decided, perhaps Fai's life or death could still be affected. Ashura hoped it meant that Fai need not remain aligned with the dark sorcerer who planned the death of all things, that sorcerer who had made false promises in exchange for Fai's servitude.

Perhaps that sign, that ambivalent crescent moon, meant that Fai's life could go however he chose. Such a moon could tilt in either direction. Perhaps Ashura's wish that Fai would one day be free could truly come to pass.

Ashura himself felt no affinity for the moon. In his dreams, it was either waning or completely dark, symbols of decrease, of loss, of the passing of all things, and of the bleak future for his country and world. And now, whenever he chanced to look into the night sky, even while awake, the moon seemed to always be either waning or dark. It mattered not whether he viewed it in dreams or in reality.

Tonight was different, but that was only because this night had been chosen deliberately for the auspicious lunar phase. The D title was only ever bestowed during a waxing moon, for the optimism and the promise of growth that was inherent in its symbolism.

The moon rose higher, clearing the mountains, bright against the gemlike stars. The site for Fai's investiture was the same ceremonial clearing in the Silvalfar Forest that was used for the King's Sacrifice, that Sunbirth ceremony meant to bless the land with the king's blood. With mingled foreboding and hope, Ashura gazed at the sacred altar in the center of the clearing. A jumbled heap of old, gray stones, it glowed balefully in the cold moonlight. The area around it had been swept free of snow and ice, so that bare earth showed. He had come to hate this place, and yet he was mystically and inextricably bound to it by his own blood.

Normally, at the King's Sacrifice, Ashura would cut himself and allow a few drops of his blood to feed the land, in a ceremony whose true purpose had long been forgotten: it originally had rejoiced in the rebirth of the Land at springtime, by honoring the killing of the people by the king, and the killing of the mad king by the survivors. How sad, how perverse, that it was the very place where Fai would unwittingly accept the obligation to kill him.

The sacred site was always used to bestow the D title on a wizard, although it had not been utilized for such a purpose in many years. The location was ironic, though Ashura had never realized the irony before he had learned the truth about his family line's curse and blessing, the Divine Spear of Madness, and the truth about the D title's origins.

The D title had originally been given to the strongest wizards in the country because they were the most capable of stopping—and killing—a blood-maddened king under the influence of the Divine Spear.

A king born to fulfill the Divine Spear of Madness was condemned to claim magical power by killing his own subjects, and then use that power to battle some future menace to the country. The madness, like the curse of prophetic dreams, was an innate part of the Royal House of Vanir; both were normally held in check by ancient spells and blood seals. A Sacral King was born with the prophetic ability unsealed, as Ashura had been. When the present and future collided at the proper time, the king's inborn, murderous nature would be released. The future threat to Seresu was the trigger, and the Sacral King was condemned, even before his birth, by an event that wouldn't come to fruition for many long decades.

According to the ancient, secret records, the threat that triggered the Divine Spear of Madness had always been some magical enemy, usually a race of supernatural beings which threatened Seresu's very existence. In Ashura's case, the combination of Fai's second, world-devouring curse and his own future depredations would manifest the Divine Spear. The mere existence of Fai's second curse had triggered the Divine Spear, and Ashura would murder his entire country in a driven but futile quest for enough power to defeat that curse, becoming part of the threat that he had been born to subdue.

There was bitterness mingled with unrealistic hope at awarding Fai the D title. Ashura was bestowing it to honor and elevate Fai, and also to designate his own future executioner. He wanted Fai to kill him, as the ancient D-titled wizards of prehistory had been obligated to do. It would not save Seresu, though. By then, Seresu would be devastated, its people all murdered or fled. Ashura's only goal was to free Fai from his two curses, those sadistic curses bestowed by the twisted sorcerer whose schemes would destroy the universe. By the sick, unalterable terms of his second curse, Fai's only path to life and freedom was to kill his foster father. By murdering his own people and stealing their power, Ashura hoped to surpass Fai in terms of raw magic, thereby triggering the first curse that would force Fai to perform that terrible, necessary act.

The true purpose of the D title had been lost in antiquity. No official records spoke of it at all. The only source of its history was a secret repository of ancient knowledge that only Ashura could access. None but he knew the monstrous truth, or so he believed. He did sometimes wonder if the Völur knew, as well. If so, they kept their own counsel well, and did not betray even a hint of that forbidden knowledge.

In any case, now the D title was simply the highest honor possible for any wizard of Seresu.

Ashura pulled his warm, furred cloak tighter about him. The clearing was full of magicians, all watching him, all waiting with scarce-concealed anticipation for the rite to commence. Only magicians ever attended this ceremony. From the highest and most learned wizards to the lowliest of hedge-witches, all who could make the proper arrangements and travel the distance had come. The intent was for the mage-folk to witness and acknowledge the elevation of the highest of their peers. The rituals were steeped in ancient symbolism that all appreciated. The mages basked in the aura of such ceremonies, yet no one save Ashura really understood what the rites truly meant.

Most of the witnesses came from Luval Castle and the town, as they were the closest locations. Naturally, all the court wizards were present. The four most prominent, those who bore the D title, stood nearest to Ashura: Suhail D Bhagat, Ashant D Sharma, Nilima D Tyagi, and Syed D Greenstone. Each carried his or her staff of power. To one side of the D-titled wizards stood the rest of the royal family: Ashura's cousin, Kendappa; his sister by marriage Sybilla, and her children, Tancred, Virender, and Mielu.

Due to the short notice for the ceremony, only the most powerful magicians from remote locales—those who could teleport themselves—were in attendance. Ashura recognized a few of them: Taishakuten's primary war wizard, Master Ateas from the Southlands; Lady Louhi of Pohjola; Maunu Silversong; Jari the Spearbreaker.

Many Völur had come, despite their aversion to the royal court and its functions. Ashura again wondered exactly how much they knew of the truth, and kept secret from him.

Ashura glanced about, surreptitiously studying the faces of the attendees, gauging their mood. There was no trace of resentment toward Fai that Ashura could detect. He had been concerned that some might harbor ill will, despite his efforts to smooth Fai's path to the D title. However, all present seemed filled with anticipation. It had been many years since the last wizard had been so elevated. This was the first time many had had the opportunity to view the ceremony.

It wasn't the largest possible assemblage of mage-folk, but the numbers were more than adequate, and many in the congregation were of high esteem. Fai's investiture would be well witnessed and unimpeachable. Fai's title, powers, and reputation would never be tarnished with questions about any impropriety in the proceedings.

The moon rose higher. It was time to begin. Ashura moved to a position before the rough stone altar. A surreal hush fell over the surroundings and every eye sharpened upon him. He raised his warms skyward, and recited the opening words of the ceremony: "Come those that will, leave those that leave will, stay those that stay will. Clear thy thoughts of malice and dissent, and fill thine hearts with joy. This place is holy." Aided by magic, his voice resounded throughout the trees, up to the mountains, echoing and dying away. "Come forth, Child of the Moon and Stars, scion of magic, he who is most blessed by ice and earth and celestial sky, by snow and burning fire, by bright power and brighter knowledge, by life and by blood." Ashura lowered his arms and waited. The circle of mages parted.

Resplendent in thick, luxurious furs, velvet and silken robes made stiff with lavish gold embroidery, and a rainbow of shimmering, precious gems, Fai entered the clearing. He carried his golden, bejeweled wizard's staff, a staff that was still much too large and tall for him, both physically and symbolically. It glimmered softly in the magelight and moonlight.

That staff had troubled Ashura since he had first laid eyes on it. Not just its ambiguous crescent moon, but also the partially folded wings struck an ominous chord. He found those elements impossible to miss, yet he hoped that Fai never recognized the symbolism inherent in his staff, the staff that Fai's own power and potential had manifested.

Would the ambiguity of the crescent moon turn to loss, so that Fai lived his whole life only half-furled, restrained and unfulfilled, as the wings of his staff suggested? Was he forever chained to a demon-sorcerer's lies and empty promises? Would poor Fai ever leave his past behind, spread his wings, and fly free, or would his soul remain forever caged?

Ashura gazed at the staff, keeping the gloom in his heart from his face and marring Fai's pleasure. Ashura feared and believed those wings represented not only the potential for an incomplete, half-lived life, bound to a monster's will, but also his own manipulations. He wanted to free Fai, but that very purpose meant that one day he, too, would bind Fai: he would strangle the growth of Fai's natural power to further that goal. Every time he looked at Fai's staff, those clipped wings reminded him anew of his own despicable plans.

Fai looked so small and young, far too young for his burdens. Ashura felt a stab of remorse so strong he thought it might split him in two. He wanted to sweep up his child and carry him away—away from Seresu, away from the world, away from all the regrets and horrors to come. Away from what this title really meant for them both.

He stayed still, and smiled gently as Fai came forward. The boy tried to keep his face calm and quiet, but his darting eyes betrayed his excitement. Fai's gem-bedecked raiment rustled and glittered with every step, casting sparkles of light that mirrored the brilliant stars overhead. He handed his staff to an attendant, and knelt before the king.

Fai bowed his blond head, then looked up with expectation. Even in the silvery moonlight, Fai's eyes were blue, blue as a clear summer sky. Ashura's gaze flicked from the ambiguous crescent on Fai's jeweled staff to the waxing crescent in the heavens, and he offered a silent prayer to whatever gods would listen that his child's future might follow the auspicious moon, that Fai's life be bright and long.

Then he began to intone the chants of the ancient ceremony.

He knew Fai didn't understand more than a few words. Most present did not comprehend any of it. The Old Tongue of Seresu was all but lost. Only the most educated members of society ever learned it. Fai was, in fact, studying it, but his knowledge was still rudimentary. This ceremony used the most formal and flowery phrases possible in that age-old, venerable language, and so would be near incomprehensible to any but the most fluent.

Then Ashura switched to a formal variant of modern speech, and led Fai through the ritual responses, the obligations and vows. Fai had been briefed on what to expect. His eyes were wide, but his voice was strong and confident. He looked so proud, but also nervous, and Ashura was struck with a desire to hug him and whisper reassurances.

Hardly appropriate, given the solemnity of the occasion.

At last, Ashura bent down and cradled Fai's gloved hands between his own. He broke with tradition to give Fai a quick, inconspicuous wink, then spoke: "Though the road be dark, the valleys deep and the mountains high, thou shalt find and light the way. Not even the gods and demons of the Nine Realms can bar thy path. Knowest that thou art the leader and the seeker; the student and the teacher; the warrior and the peacemaker. No matter the cost, through all pain and all joy, thy deeds and intentions must always be of unquestioned and unquestionable purity. Thou art elevated above all others, the highest of wizards. Never forget that thy life is no longer thine own, but belongs fully to the Holy Land of Seresu itself. That is the burden and the privilege of the Wizard of Wizards."

Ashura paused to take a deep breath, and administered the final, irrevocable vow: "Dost thou now swear, before all witnesses present, thy peers, those who will judge thee and rely upon thee, to be true and loyal to thy king, to thy fellows, and to thy very soul, and to do naught but that which benefits the Land and People of Holy Seresu, even unto thine own death?"

"I do so swear," Fai said, and his young voice rang as clear as the pealing of a silver bell.

Now they came to the part most likely to disturb Fai, the part where the Wizard was marked with the King's Blood as a visible binding of the Wizard to the King and the Land. Many of the religious and mystical rites of Seresu required a small blood token, although there were only two rituals—this one and the King's Sacrifice—in which the king's blood was mandated. Almost all such tokens, royal or otherwise, were intended to be purely symbolic. Unfortunately, a few sometimes did result in magical effects, like the King's Sacrifice at Sunbirth had during the year Fai had first arrived in Seresu. That it had not happened since didn't matter. The potential was always there.

On top of that worry, Fai hated seeing his foster father bleed. Worse, he despised _himself_ whenever he was the cause of it, however inadvertently. He would always apologize to excess if he drew Ashura's blood, even on occasions when some blood was expected, such as during simple sparring sessions with weapons, or just ordinary hand-to-hand practice. His horrifying past made him fear losing those he loved, and the mere sight of a few drops of Ashura's blood always upset him.

Because of that particular neurosis, as well as the potential for magical mishaps, Ashura had considered leaving the blood-binding out. However, he had already ruffled enough feathers just by pushing his agenda and Fai's interests. Tampering with a ritual that the mages considered sacred would not help matters. So instead, he had thoroughly explained the ceremony to Fai, and he had taken especial care to detail every aspect of that part. While Fai had frowned unhappily, he had seemed to accept the idea calmly enough. Whether that equanimity was real or merely a false front, Ashura neither knew nor cared. He only hoped that it would hold long enough for the ceremony to complete with no untoward incidents.

Two ritual attendants, a man and a woman, both wizards who were related to favored members of Ashura's court, moved forward to flank the king. In silence, Ashura peeled off one of his kid gloves, passed it to the man, and held out an imperious hand. The woman placed a small, sharp, obsidian knife in it. Both attendants bowed and backed away, leaving Ashura and Fai alone by the altar.

Fai looked uncomfortable. Ashura held Fai's gaze, smiled and gave him another tiny wink, and was gratified to see Fai relax a little. Then, before Fai could think too hard about what was coming next, Ashura pricked his bare index finger.

A glistening drop of crimson welled up, small, but just enough. Only a single drop was required for this rite. Ashura quickly smeared it on the center of Fai's forehead. Fai flinched slightly, but that was all. Ashura held his breath, but no wild magic erupted from the Land, and Fai remained calm.

The worst was over, and Ashura was grateful beyond measure that it had been anticlimactic. He smiled again, both with relief and with parental pride, and proclaimed, "I now name thee Fai D Fluorite, Wizard of Wizards, and bestow upon thee all the honors and obligations of thy power and position. Rise, and let all present behold thy visage, that they might know thee for all time." He handed his knife back to the female attendant and helped Fai to his feet. Then, with great flourish, he himself gave Fai back his staff.

He took Fai's hand with his ungloved one, held it aloft, and led Fai all around the clearing so everyone could recognize the new D-titled wizard. He and Fai stopped at nine different points, and each time Ashura proclaimed to all the witnesses: "Behold the Wizard of Wizards, Child of the Moon and Stars, the Lord Wizard Fai D Fluorite!"

And so, like his ancient ancestors, the long-forgotten priest-kings of Seresu's prehistory, Ashura had named his Chosen executioner.

But none of the mages saw or knew any of that, and at that moment not even Ashura cared one whit for the dark past or the doomed future. All that mattered was Fai's elevation, the pride and pleasure beaming from Fai's summer-blue eyes. The joy in Ashura's heart overflowed and washed away all traces of bitterness. In truth, he was as proud as Fai.

He brought Fai around to present him to his peers, the other four D-titled wizards. Not that they were really Fai's equals. Fai's power already far outstripped theirs. Fai would accomplish deeds that none of them could ever even imagine, Ashura thought smugly.

Then he and Fai returned to the place at the front of the altar. His arms spread wide, Ashura commanded the entire assembly: "Acknowledge the Wizard of Wizards, Child of the Moon and Stars, the Lord Wizard Fai D Fluorite!"

And with that, the solemn atmosphere broke. Deafening cheers rose, and every magician released glowing, multicolored magelights that rose high into the cold air, so that the sky was filled with glorious, rainbow-hued light. The stars and the moon were blotted out, outshone by those splendid magical spheres, a joyous illumination that lifted Ashura's heart and pushed aside the forbidding promise of the dark days to come.

Fai clutched his staff and gaped skyward at the spectacle, enraptured. Ashura rested his hands on Fai's shoulders, embracing the pleasure and pure happiness of the occasion.


	7. Chapter 7

Fai's investiture might have been held on short notice, but that didn't mean there were no celebrations. Ashura had declared the night and day of Fai's elevation a holiday for all, not just the magical folk.

After the ceremony, they rode back to the castle. Fai rode on his favorite mount alongside Ashura. Kendappa and the rest of the royal family followed. Behind them were the court wizards, then the rest of the mages. On the way, they passed through Luval Town. The local people had seen the sky-display of magelights over the forest and had begun celebrating in their usual way: raucously. Bonfires were lit, with large spits of meat roasting. Wine and ale flowed like water. The townsfolk waved and cheered as the king and the mages passed through. Many lifted a toast to Fai, and Fai waved back enthusiastically.

Back at Luval Castle, a great feast had been prepared. All mages who had attended the ceremony were invited to this royal feast, no matter their rank, their power, or their birth status. Only the Völur declined. As was their custom, the mysterious, holy priestesses had departed into the depths of the forest as soon as the ceremony had concluded. The rest of the magicians enthusiastically joined their king in the Great Hall to feast in honor of their new Wizard of Wizards. For many, this would be the only opportunity they would get in their whole lives to dine at a royal castle and in such exalted company. And, as mage-folk did not tend to suffer from an excess of self-deprecation or modesty, they all took advantage of the occasion.

As a result, the Great Hall was brimming with mages and courtiers. The court was still large, its non-permanent members not having yet left Luval to overwinter on their own estates, as was the usual practice for most of them. Many of the nobility in residence had, in fact, been preparing to depart before the first storms of deep winter arrived, but had delayed their goodbyes in order to celebrate Fai's elevation to Wizard of Wizards.

At the high table, Fai sat on Ashura's right, in the seat of greatest honor—although that was where he usually sat in any case, unless there was some visiting dignitary to humor. Ashura noticed with mingled sadness and amusement that Fai's face was freshly scrubbed, and not a trace of the tiny mark of blood remained. Kendappa, the rest of the royal family, and the most important nobles and wizards made up the rest of the retinue on the dais.

It was a merry company. Everyone was in high spirits, and honestly happy for Fai. They laughed and teased Fai gently about his awful new responsibilities to Ashura, who mock-scowled at the lighthearted jibes, given that, while they were complimentary to Fai, they were implied insults to him. Kendappa jeered at him and pointed out that he deserved no better, and recounted a couple of childhood follies he had indulged in which would not have been tolerated in anyone but the crown prince. Ashura grinned and admitted that Fai was, in general, better behaved than he had ever been, and far more deserving of high honors. To which Kendappa retorted that nothing had changed and that those things were still very much the case.

To everyone's amusement, at that point Fai stood up and defended his foster father. "That's not true," he proclaimed indignantly. "King Ashura is the best and wisest king ever, and dignified and mature, too. You should be nicer to him!"

"Of course, Lord Wizard," Kendappa said demurely, amidst strangled laughter from her dinner partners. "Everyone knows I always defer to His Majesty's grace and wisdom." She nodded solemnly to her royal cousin. "I offer my most humble apologies to Your Majesty for my uncharacteristic impudence."

"Uncharacteristic?" Ashura mouthed silently, and Kendappa practically twinkled at him. Ashura kept his expression placid, though his eyes danced. He stated with utmost formality, "I accept your apology, Lady Kendappa." To Fai, he added, "Thank you, Lord Wizard. You are already fulfilling your new duties impeccably."

"Okay." Satisfied that he had routed the enemy, Fai gave a sharp nod and sat back down. He pursed his lips, looking curiously intent. "So that'll be my job, then."

"Your job?" Ashura queried, wondering what the apparent non sequitur meant.

"As Royal Wizard," Fai explained. "I'm your defender."

Oh, that was just so cute. Ashura felt a doting smile coming on and suppressed it, suspecting that Fai might take it amiss. Gravely, he said, "So be it. The duties for that position are fluid, and defined differently for each person who holds the office. I accept your admirable and honorable decision."

Fai preened like a peacock.

The royal cooks had outdone themselves, and had even worked during their precious free time to make Fai's celebratory feast special and memorable. While all the castle servants adored Fai, the cooks in particular had practically adopted him, and he often spent time in the kitchens learning their arts. They had prepared many of his favorite dishes, all with beautiful detail. Many were gilded with real gold, seasoned with rare and exotic spices, and painted with edible dyes in glorious colors and images.

Throughout each course, the cooks and servants brought out a wide variety of rich foods: sauces, stews, pies both sweet and savory, soups, salads, roasted meats, fish, and egg dishes, all of which they presented with great flourish. No one, highborn or low, would go unsatisfied from this feast.

The dishes at the high table were particularly varied and flamboyant: Roast venison trimmed with gold foil and served with lingonberry compote, rabbit pies seasoned with cinnamon and mace, white fish in wine and peppercorns, pickled sea bird eggs, a goose stuffed with a chicken, stuffed with a pigeon, stuffed with a sparrow. The wine flowed freely from gold and silver pitchers, and for the children there were a number of fruit juices.

Fai loved sweets, and the cooks had created many treats especially for him. There were custards, little cakes, pastries fried in oil, a variety of fruits, and many other tasty dainties. Completing each course were large subtleties, those elaborate food and sugar sculptures that were partly dessert, partly works of art, and partly showmanship. One in particular portrayed a serious young wizard with yellow hair and a tall, golden staff. Ashura smiled at that one. Someone familiar with the pre-ceremony preparations had faithfully related to the pastry chefs every detail of Fai's costly investiture attire, right down to the patterns on his cloak and the colors of the jewels he had worn. Probably it had been Kendappa who had supervised that construction, as she had coordinated Fai's wardrobe for the occasion. The magnificent confection was not the work of an hour; it must have taken the pastry chefs days, and their care reflected their affection for Fai.

Fai was overwhelmed by the likeness. Ashura gave him a pouch of gold coins, which he distributed to each of the cooks while stumbling over his thanks for their skill and thoughtfulness. The cooks beamed at him.

Musicians played, and, even with the limited time constraints, Kendappa had managed to engage a number of special performers. Between each course jugglers, acrobats, singers, and actors entertained the assembled company of mages and nobility.

The feast went on for hours, well into the night. Partway through, Ashura excused Fai to go off with Virender and Mielu, who were both close to him in age, and play some games. All the children had been on their best behavior, but it was unfair to expect that to continue for too long. Ashura sent their caretakers along with them, with instructions to put them all to bed soon.

Kendappa remarked softly to him, "Not many D-titled wizards run off to play, especially not during official royal functions."

Ashura replied just as quietly into her ear, so as not to be overheard by any but her, "Maybe they'd be more tolerable if they did."

Kendappa couldn't help laughing. When Suhail, who was sitting near her, asked her what had amused her so, she merely related an old and not-terribly-funny joke. The dignified, D-titled wizard smiled uncertainly and commented with benign political decorum that her sense of humor was quite interesting this evening.

Naturally enough, that sent her into peals of laughter, and Ashura was forced to turn away to hide his own snickers.

The next day, a special court was convened in the throne room, during which Ashura announced Fai's magical elevation and created him Royal Wizard. That affair was held before the full court, with the Council of Nobles, the court wizards, the royal family, and other aristocrats both magical and mundane in attendance. It was a typical award ceremony, during which Fai swore a few more oaths, and Ashura presented him with the legal documents and insignia of the office. It concluded much like the earlier, mock ceremony in the Silvalfar Forest, back when Ashura had first informed Fai that he would receive the D title, only this time without either the hugs or the tears.

Another feast followed, and the rest of the week was filled with all manner of celebrations and special fairs throughout Seresu. Fai's portrait, announcements of his elevation, and notices praising his power, his virtue, and his philanthropy had been posted with great fanfare in all the public places. There were decorations and performances in town squares, and the alehouses and eateries did brisk business. At Luval there were more feasts, parties with music and dancing, demonstrations of magic and arms, and every other kind of celebratory activity that Ashura and Kendappa could manage.

By the end of the week, everyone in the country blessed Fai's name. Not one person, not even the grumpiest, most curmudgeonly old hermit-mage in the most remote and backward corner of the kingdom, would hear a word against Fai, nor utter any disparaging remarks that Fai was too young for his ascension to the highest magical honor in the land.


End file.
